godusfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Periods
The main basis of the game is to take your Followers through time from the Primitive Age to the Space Age. So far only the Primitive to the Iron Age have been made available to players. Prior to v.2.0 each time period had 4 Advancement Cards for each period that had to be completed before the player could advanced. This has now been changed with players having the ability to choose which cards they wish to research. As well there are now at times more than 4 or less than 4 cards per Period to unlock, all of which are listed below. Time Periods Primitive Age 5000BCE Establishment Period *Sculpting Power *Straw Huts *Repair Ruins *Generate Belief 4500BCE Growth Period *Mud Huts *Follower Friendship *+5% Belief Capacity *+50% Follower Speed *Leashing Power 4000BCE Expansion Period *Shrine of Capacity *Mud Cabin *More Belief on Higher Land *Finger of God Power *Voyage of Discovery 3500BCE Conquest Period *Shrine of Stamina *Farming Settlement Bronze Age 3000BCE Agricultural Period *Sculpt Deep Ocean *Increased Belief for Destroying Rocks *More Followers for Voyage of Discovery *Wood Hut *Increased Belief near Trees 2500BCE Proficiency Period *Shrine of Speed *Sculpt 3 Layers *Wood Cabin *Builder Settlement *Farming Settlement +30% Radius 2000BCE Political Period *Shrine of Capacity Upgrade *Wood Lodge *Dig down Layers *+1 Builder per construction *Builder Settlement +30% Radius 1500BCE (name coming soon) *Sculpt Paths in Settlements *Wood Cottage *Shrine of Craft *Extra Belief on High Land *God Seed Power *Mining Settlement Iron Age 1000BCE Establishment Period *Stone Lodge *+1 Farmer per Field. *Shrine of Speed Upgrade. *Builder Settlement +30% Radius *+50% Time Length for Beautify 500BCE (name coming soon) *Stone Cottage *Quicker Reinforcements for Voyage of Discovery *Farming Settlement +30% Radius *Sculpt 8 Layers. *Shrine of Stamina Upgrade 0CE Expansion Period *Stone Farmhouses *Mining Settlement +30% Radius *Shrine of Craft Upgrade *+1 Miner Per Mine *Move Plots and Abodes with Finger of God 100CE Conquest Period *Stone Manor *Shrine of Capacity Upgrade *Voyage of Discovery Larger Boat *Sculpt 9 Layers *Builder Settlement +30% Radius *Destroy Granite Time Periods of v2.0 *Some of these cards were retained into later version, however several sculpting cards were deleted and the order in which the Builder and Farmer Settlements were unlocked was flipped around. Primitive Age Establishment Period *Sculpting Power *Mud Huts *Followers Repair Shrines *Belief Generated Growth Period *Follower Friendships *Mud Cabin *+%50 Follower Speed *Shrine of Capacity Expansion *Builder Settlement *Extra Belief from Followers *Wood Hut *Shrine of Stamina Conquest Period *Extra Belief on Higher Ground *Sculpt Paths in Settlements *+25% Builder Settlement Radius *Farming Settlement Bronze Age Agricultural Period *Mud Lodge *Increased size of Voyage of Discovery Boat *Wood Cabin *Increased Belief near Trees *Double click to dig down layers Proficiency Period *Shine of Speed *+25% Builder Settlement Radius *Shrine of Capacity Upgrade *Wood Lodge *Leash Cost -20% Political Period *+1 Builder for Construction *Wood Cottage *Temple of Craft *+25% Farming Settlement Radius *Sculpt 5 Layers Time Periods Prior to v2.0 *Most of these Cards have now been entirely deleted from later editions of the Game. Primitive Age At the start of the Primitive Age, the Followers have moved from the wilderness and started to come together to live in permanent Abodes. By using basic tools, forming simple communities and expanding their population the Followers become ever more advanced. Establishment Period *Spirituality *Felt Tents *Construction *Commandments Growth Period *Settlements *Mudbrick Lodges *Calendar *Family Expansion Period *Stone Cottages *Pottery *Mining *Architecture Conquest Period *Farmhouses *Manors *Craftsmanship *Battle Hardened Bronze Age Your Followers have become more civilized and entered the Bronze Age. The discovery and use of agriculture will allow them to move from simple hunter-gathering lifestyles to more organized and structured settlements. Your Followers have entered a new phase of farming and civic structure. *This Age was unlocked in the v1.3 update. Agricultural Period *Farming *Politics *Debate *Shoes Proficiency Period *Specialized Labor *Ploughs *Cartography *Terrace Farming Political Period *Aesthetics *Village *Farming *Town Planning